You and Me
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: She spun and she swayed to whatever song was actually playing, I wasn't listening to it, I was caught up in my own little world.  The world of Hermione Granger. Songfic to Lifehouses You and Me.


_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

She spun and she swayed to whatever song was actually playing, I wasn't listening to it, I was caught up in my own little world. The world of Hermione Granger. She was breathtaking, stunning as she danced. I can't believe Ron had never noticed she was a girl, everything about her screamed that she was one. Her soft, long hair; her full lips; her soft, luscious curves. She was more than a woman, she was a goddess. I had no idea how long I'd been standing over in this corner watching her, I'd been here since it started. She'd been one of the first to start dancing, and I hadn't stopped watching her since she'd started.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

I wanted to leave the corner and go up to her, ask her to dance. I couldn't though, I was stuck in my corner, frozen by her beauty. The fact that she was dancing with an international quidditch star also didn't help my confidence any. Why would she want to dance with me when she could dance with him?

The song ended and they both bowed to each other before Hermione moved towards the refreshment stand. She was smiling brightly and scanning the crowd, probably looking for Harry, or Ron. That made things even worse, she liked my little brother, not me. I wasn't really sure when I had started liking her, but I had for a while. She saw me standing in the corner and headed towards me, a grin lighting her beautiful features.

"George!" She exclaimed, sounding happy and excited. She was nearly glowing in the cool lighting of the Great Hall.

"Hi, 'Mione." I stuttered, flushing and feeling stupid. She always made me tongue tied. I couldn't even think straight in her presences.

"How are you doing?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Great," I answered, lying through my teeth. I was not great, she was dancing with Krum and I was watching her.

"I'm having a ball."

"Good, it is a ball after all." I answered, smiling when she giggled. I loved hearing her laugh.

"Have you seen Ron? He's been avoiding me." She said once she stopped laughing. "I think he's mad at me."

"No, he's mad at himself." I answered, not wanting her to be upset.

"I hope he gets over it, he's a good friend." She didn't even hesitate with the f word. Maybe she really only saw him as a friend. I could only hope she'd see me as more.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"Hermyownninny?" Krum's surly voice asked beside us. Hermione started and turned around, still smiling.

"Victor!" she exclaimed, she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, bringing him closer to us. He eyed me warily while I glared at him.

"George, this is Victor." She said, introducing me to him I held out my hand begrudgingly, and he took it in a firm grip. I squeezed his hand back with all my strength, he didn't eve flinch.

"Victor, this is George, he's a dear friend, and a brilliant inventor." I flushed at her praise, even though I felt a little annoyed at being called a 'friend' as well.

"Would you dance with me again?" Krum asked her, his harsh voice softening. She nodded her head, still smiling.

"I'd love too." He took her hand and led her back out onto the dance floor. I followed her with my eyes, my heart beating painfully against my chest. She was so beautiful, so smart, so funny, she was perfect. I watched her spin and sway to the music, her smile never leaving her lips. The music changed to a softer beat, to a gentle love song and she stepped towards him, wrapping her arm around his neck. I sucked in a painful breath and decided I'd just leave. I took a step forward, my eyes still on her, when she looked up and caught my eyes with her beautiful chocolate ones.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

My breath caught in my throat as she stared at me across the room. Her eyes were dark and sparkling, communicating with me from across the room, calling me too her. I took a timid step forward, unable to stop myself. Her eyes grew brighter as she watched me, and an encouraging grin lit up her perfect face. I stepped out onto the dance floor, ignoring all the other people dancing around me as I neared her.

I stepped up behind Krum, and took a breath, my eyes still locked on hers. I tapped the tall Bulgarian on the back and he stopped dancing, turning to face me.

"What?" he asked darkly. Hermione still smiled at me.

"Might I have this dance, Hermione?" I asked, my voice shaking only a little. Her face lit up and she nodded her head yes. I was floating on cloud nine as I stepped forward and took her small hand. She smiled even wider, looking up at me through her lashes. She stepped up towards me, ignoring Krum's protest and rested her hand on my shoulder. I laid my hand on her waist and gripped her gentle hand in my own hand more firmly.

I started to lead her in to the last few seconds of the song. It changed again, and another slow song started. She smiled shyly and stepped closer to me, leaning into my chest and resting her cheek against it. I tightened my hold on her waist, reveling in her nearness.

"I'm so glad you finally asked me to dance." She said quietly, her voice happy and musical. My heartbeat quickened and I pulled her closer.

"Finally?" I questioned, feeling embarrassed. Had she noticed my staring?

"You've been watching me all night." She said softly, still leaning against my chest.

"I have." I admitted, smiling slightly.

"I've been staring too." She admitted, pulling back and looking up at me.

"In that case, I have a confession." I said, beaming down at her. "I rather like you Hermione."

"I like you too George." she said, biting her lip nervously. I smiled even wider and leaned down toward her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She tightened her grip around my waist and leaned into my hold, forgetting the dance and losing herself in our first kiss.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_A/N: OKay, the song is "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I figured that since I made a song fic for Fred, I might as well make one for George too. This was set during the Yule ball if you were wondering. Let me know if any of you have any ideas for story plots or song fics :D_


End file.
